Spoiled
by Demiibia
Summary: Renesmee is spoiled she gets everything she want from Jacob. Bella is not so happy about that. What happens when Jake goes to far? Will he break the treaty to make her happy?
1. gifts

Spoiled

Spoiled

Resemee's POV

"Jake!" I screamed. And as always Jacob Black came running. I smiled at him and he smiled back as always. It was easy to get what I wanted with him. That was the benefit of having an imprinted werewolf. Well shape shifter Mommy always corrected me. I fiddled with my hair like I always did.

"What is it? I was gone for like two seconds. Did something happen? I knew I shouldn't have left you." He scolded himself.

"No nothing happened. I want to go outside but mommy said I couldn't." I pouted laying it on thick.

Jake smiled and picked me up. "Well let's go out side. Mommy will never know," he said sneakily. He thought for a second. "Daddy might know though. And he is having trouble hiding things from mommy huh?"

I frowned. "Daddy ruins every thing. But I love daddy!" I grinned widely.

"Daddy cares about you. That's why it seems like he ruins every thing. He wants you safe. And so do I." he smiled up at me. He started walking towards the back down.

"Where do you think your going with my baby Jacob?" I lowered my head at my mommy's voice.

"Outside" I said hopefully. I put my hand on Jacob's cheek showing him a picture of my mom's angry face, then a picture of us running as if the Volturi were right behind. Jacob took a step forward put me on the ground and fazed. I smiled and was back on his back again and running, but of course mommy was in front of us. She was so fast. Daddy was by the window smiling watching to see what mummy would do. He turned back but was by mommy in a second. She smiled at him and the glared at Jake who had stopped and was now sitting waiting to be yelled at. Mommy sighed walked to us picked me up and sped back to the house. I giggled as we sped into the house. Emmett was laughing at me as usual. He always did when I got in trouble. I glared at him. He just smiled. Grandma Esme was in the kitchen attempting to cook. Grandpa was coming over and she was going to cook. Daddy went into the kitchen to help her.

"Hey girlie. Attempt to escape again?" Emmett's huge grin was white and bright. I couldn't help to smile and play along.

"Yea foiled again though," I countered. "Where's Alice?"

"Where she usually is when we have a growing kid in the house," He rolled his eyes. "The mall," we said in unison. We laughed, Emmett's laugh booming over my small giggle.

"Mommy. Why can't I stay outside?" I asked in a whiney voice. The opened and I wiggled to get out of mommy's arms. "Alice?!" I giggled.

Alice came skipping into the room with about twenty bags. "Look what I got you." She smiled.

"Ooooo! Let me see!" I squealed. Mommy slowly put me on the ground the annoyance clear on her face. I ran to Alice and went to grab the first bag.

"Ah. Ah. Ah. Don't grab." She sang. "Go sit and I'll bring them to you." She smiled at me.

I ran to the couch and flung my self down on to it. Jacob had fazed back and was sitting by me in an instant. He was just as eager to see what I got as I was. I swung my legs over the edge of the couch and waited patiently. Alice took her time coming over to us. She opened the first bag and pulled out a little sun dress. I squealed. Jake looked at it and smiled. Alice's smile widened. "Oh there is more" she got through all of the bags and I was so exited I wanted to try them all on right then but mommy said to wait till after the hunt was done. I got to hunt with Jake while mommy and the others hunted some where else. it was to dangerous for me to hunt with them. I still smelled like a human.


	2. The hunt

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hunt

Alice smiled as she ran out the door, Uncle Jasper right behind her. Emmett was picking on mommy and daddy. Saying stuff like "I'm surprised the house in still intact!" And "Esme never forgave us for ruining her chair. And I'm surprised she forgave you for the bed and the pillows and well the front door!" Mommy almost hit him there but Carlisle stopped her and told her to kill him later.

"Rose? Why can't I hunt with you guys?" I whined. Mommy and the others looked at Rose to see what her answer would be. Mommy gave her a warning glance and ran towards the river that was where Alice and Jasper had stop to wait. I looked back at Rosalie. Rosalie smiled at me and nuzzled my face. "Baby you might get hurt," she said softly. "I don't want you hurt. I worked really hard to keep you……" she trailed off.

I looked up to see daddy's face. I flinched away slightly. I'd never seen daddy so mad before. "Daddy?" I squeaked softly and shrill. He smiled at me, mommy and me's favorite smile. Jacob said I had that smile. He said it cheerfully but I know he didn't like it that much. He got a long with daddy but there was still tension around them. Rosalie put me on the ground and smiled kind of meanly as she walked past daddy. Rose was kind of meant o every one but me and Emmett. Well she was nice around Esme and Carlisle and sometimes around mommy but that was about it. She hated Jacob and I didn't know why. I loved Jake he was so nice to me and well he spoils me rotten and what kid didn't like getting what ever they wanted. I hugged daddy good-bye and looked at Jake his smile turned to a frown.

"No"

"Why not?"

"Well number one, I already said no. And number two, I like my head where it is. On. My. Body!"

I pouted. I crossed my arms and resisted the urge to hit and kick at him. this was the first time he had ever said no. He said yes to letting me run well be with him in a pack run. I glared at him. He didn't seem to want to let me have this little thing. I sat back on the couch. He smiled at me but I childishly turned my head away from him.

He laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked looking back at him.

"Your mom did the same thing to me when I broke her hand"

I stared at him. "You broke my mom?!" I was appalled. No wonder my mom was always so mad at him.

"No. She punched me and it broke her hand. You dad threatened he break my jaw if I kissed your mother again. Man your mom was so your mom back then." I stared at him. I had the look that most teenagers had when they found out their parents had sex.

"You kissed my mom?" I asked in disbelief. He nodded. "Ew! Gross! That's even worse then you breaking her."

He shook his head and I shook mine. I knew we were shaking our heads for different reasons but I still shook my head. I stood and put my little hands on my hips. "Well, are you going to take me hunting or not?" I asked. I was done with this conversation and I wanted out of that house. He smiled and told me to turn around. I could believe he still wouldn't let me see him naked. Poor guy must be...he cut off my thinking by nudging my butt. I looked down slightly at him.

"Finally" and I ran outside. I wasn't as fast as every one else in my family but I was fast enough to keep up with Jake. "Hey Jake. You know what I realized?"

He looked at me.

"Every one is still holding me and picking me up. You do it too. I'm almost as tall Alice but I still get treated like a kid. I'm almost about to hit my prime."

Jake snorted. He knew as well as I did what Emmett meant when he told me that. I would be taller then Alice in less then a day. Alice always laughed when Daddy told her to search for what I had planned to do next. I never had anything planned but Jacob sometimes did. Alice tried not to tell daddy but he can read her mind. I found out I can put pictures into peoples minds without touching them. I can trick every one but my daddy's harder to convince. Jacob growled and I was brought from my thoughts. I couldn't believe that I didn't smell the other shape shifter. I slowed to a stop as we came up to the Quileute boarder. Leah was sitting and staring at Jacob. If I didn't know better she was looking at him the way he looked at me most of the time.

I didn't know what was going on in the conversation. But Jacob's body language changed. His tail was more erect, his head raised slightly. Leah stilled looked smug even if she didn't have a face that I could read her body read female dog all over it. I got in trouble for Leah a bitch once so I just stick with female dog. Daddy would find out because Jacob can't stop thinking for a second. Leah shook her head and looked at me. I smiled and she snorted. So they were talking about me great. Jacob growled again. 'Wow Jake,' I thought. I placed my hand on his back. He tensed but then relaxed, his stance loosening ever so slightly. Leah looked down and then glared at me before standing and padding into the brush. I giggled. I heard a growl coming from Leah. Jake looked at me.

"For a girl she sure knows how to throw her weight around" Jacob cocked his head. I sighed and put my head forward and crouched. I stomped around like an idiot and he barked his shoulders shook. He was laughing. I smiled. I loved it when he laughed. I shook my head. "When did I ever like his laughing?" I thought.

Jake nudged me and we took off back towards the house. The herd of deer nearly ran into us. I slammed into the main buck and Jake hit a doe. The poor thing died instantly. The buck did what no other buck has ever done with me it charged. I got out of the way but the antler clipped my cheek. I spun and hit the ground. For a deer that thing had a lot of power behind it. The pain in my cheek was horrible but I chatted my teeth. That I stopped almost immediately. It only caused me more pain. The deer had turned around and was coming back towards me I saw Jake move forward to intersect it. "Jake I can handle it please stay there!" I jumped and slammed my feet into the skull I heard a crack and blood came out the deer's nose. The scent overwhelmed me for some reason. It wasn't a good smell it was horrible, I nearly past out. Jake had fazed and caught me. I put my nose to his bare chest and breathed in.


	3. love me love me not

Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

I woke to Jacob arguing with my parents. I moaned and they were by me side in an instant. I touched my cheek and hissed. Jake flinched and my daddy's face hardened. Mommy said he got like that when he got upset and didn't want people to know he was mad. I looked away from my worried family and soon to be…no Jake was a friend. Maybe that buck hit me harder then I thought. I was two weeks from being seven years old. My prime time for what ever mommy and daddy do when I'm not around. I think I know though I wish that thought hadn't gone though my mind. I brought my attention back to Jake. That action brought a new pain to me. Not a bad pain but kind if a likable pain.

"Renesmee?" daddy asked. I blushed knowing my daddy knew what had gone through my head just then. He glared and looked at Jake.

"Daddy?" I thought. "Don't be mad at him. I was thinking it not him." But I stopped there; the look on his face told me other wise. I was shocked, Jake thinking that way about me? I blushed even thinking about that too. Daddy got madder. But this time his façade faltered. The anger showed in his eyes.

Jake flinched ever so slightly. I opened my mouth to say something, but all that came out was a squeal. That got everyone's attention and daddy turned his attention on me. My mommy shooed them telling them they were making me upset. It was true but I didn't want them to go. I looked at my mommy she looked back at me and nodded. Good she got my message. Edward looked at her and squinted. He shook his head. Poor daddy can't read her mind unless mommy lets him. She put her hand on his shoulder and he smiled. The smile was forced and mommy could tell to. She could always tell. She was like Esme She saw everything.

I kind of hate it. But I'll get over it. "Jake, do you love me?" I said it before I could think it. It shocked every one and me.

Jake was taken aback. Daddy stared at him. I was starting to feel worried. I asked him a simple question and I was waiting for what seemed like an eternity to me. He finally nodded.

I wasn't sure if it was just a nod or an actual yes nod. "Sure, sure" I nearly cried at that. He said that when he was trying to avoid something. Jake's face saddened at that. He could tell from my face that I was crushed by that. He crouched so that his face was some what level with mine. "Nessie?" Jake was blushing. I'd never seen him blush.

I nodded at him. "I love you" I blushed and tried to hide my face. Jake smiled and kissed my head. I giggled but the giggle was cut off well drowned out by my daddy's growl. My mommy said that he was jealous about every guy around her and now he was protective of me.

The next thing that came from him shocked me and every one else in the family.


	4. Reservation slip

"Renesmee," he said not taking his hard eyes off of Jake. "Get up and get ready. You're hunting with us. Not Jacob." My daddy was glaring at Jake. I knew he was really mad since he never really got mad at Jake any more it was always annoyance though. I never liked seeing daddy mad. I flinched inward at his hard emotion laced words. Daddy looked at me then his face softening slightly.

Mommy hissed and pulled on my daddy's arm he stayed were he was. Mommy was stronger then daddy but when he felt strongly about something mommy really didn't have any thing on him. I thought that was funny but not in this situation. Mommy has been pulling harder on daddy and their skin was rubbing together. The screeching sound was hurting my ears and Jake's. He didn't show it but I could tell. Finally daddy reluctantly left the room with mommy. I could hear them talking and so could Jake. Mommy was yelling at daddy. "Are you insane?! She smells like a human! We can't take her! Are you willing to kill your daughter just to keep her away from Jake! Be real Edward! I can't let you do this! What has gotten into you?!" Mommy was hysterical.

I stood and walked to the door of the kitchen. "Mommy, will you and Daddy quit yelling over me? I can't take you two fighting. I'm fine just hunting with Jake I won't complain any more about not going with you." I meant every word of that even though I didn't like to say it out loud. I know I didn't have to say it out loud. Daddy already knew what I was going to say before I even got to say one word of it. I really didn't like them fighting over me. I had to weeks before I was going to stay with Jake at the reservation. No one knew that but Alice, until now. Darn me big brain and my open thinking. I hated when I did that I really can't just keep my thoughts not really in my head. I'm like my mommy though; I can't keep from speaking my mind. Daddy knows that to well. I was dragged from my thoughts by a furious threatening snarl.

"You're going to live on the reservation! When did you decide that?!" Daddy growled. Mommy looked from him to me. From the look on my face she figured that daddy was telling the truth.

I nodded warily and took a step back. Daddy stepped forward as well. Jake also stepped closer to me and mommy put her hand on daddy's shoulder.

"Daddy I'll take it back. I won't go I promise." I lied but lucky me I was a better lier then my mommy so he believed me and backed off as did Jake. Thank Carlisle. Daddy turned around and sped out of the house. He seemed to do that a lot lately. Emmett walked into the room just as Daddy was out of sight.

Emmett laughed his booming laugh and grinned, "what's got his eyes all black?" He looked around at the worried look on Jake's face, the sad look on my face, then finally at the confused hurt look of my mommy's. He laughed uncomfortably and took his leave as quiet as he could. It wasn't so quiet since the mud on his boots squished with every step. He was almost out of the house. Almost. He didn't quite make it when Esme's voice sounded all around the house and surrounding area. "Emmett! what have you done? Look at the floor. It was just mopped and look at it now!" She hissed.

The one thing you never did to Grandma Esme was dirty her house. I learned that from experience. I had been playing and well my play got to much and I broke like three vases and smashed through a wall. I'm not sure how it happened but it did.

I walked out to the other room to watch Emmett stumble over words and try to out run Esme. It didn't work. She caught him by his collar and put him to work. She watched as he sped from one room to the next picking up my dirty clothes and the bloody clothes from the previous hunt. I giggled as he raced from one room towards the kitchen. Jake stuck his foot out and tripped him. I had never seen any one trip Emmett but Daddy and Mommy did it once too. Emmett sprung to his feet and went to swing at Jake. Esme got in the way and scolded Jake and told him to help Emmett clean as well. Emmett grinned and stuck his tongue out. Jake grumbled but got to work. It took them five minutes to finish and by that time Daddy was back and in better spirits.

He walked into the kitchen and looked into the empty fridge. I found that funny he couldn't even eat any thing. If he did he would have to throw it up later. Which is disgusting by the way. I never liked that. I foun it difficult to eat human food but I ate it any way. I can't just feed on animal blood for every thing. I could if I wanted but Daddy wanted me ot be as human as possible. I looked at the clock and gasped. It was time for school and I was goingto be late unless Daddy ran me there. I went to forks high since I looked to be about fifteen. I had a good vocabulary but I never really used it much.

Daddy read my mind and ran out of the house. I was right behind him. To my dissappointment he went to get his car that shiny silver volvo that Mommy always loved when she was human. She saw the car and she could see him right behind the wheel or leaning casually onto the driver side door. I waved good-bye to Jake and the rest of the family who was outside (Esme, Emmett, Jake, Alice and Jasper). Rosalie was probly in her room. We got into the car and off we went to hell on earth high school.


End file.
